


【彬昇】나도

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, 듣고 싶던 말
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 201004--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 8





	【彬昇】나도

**Author's Note:**

> 201004  
> \--

鄭秀彬沒有勇氣去接那通告別的電話，最終還是得逼自己接受女孩離開的事實，和妹妹一起哭了好幾個晚上。

三個人一起走過的路、草地和稻田、女孩偷偷親吻臉頰的記憶，一時之間都太難去整理，偶爾還是會假裝去散步，再多看幾眼女孩住過的地方，歪著的頭碰到牆上，也許並不是沒有想過這個情境的發生，只是覺得來得太快了。

那天喝的湯特別辣，果然不該把剝好的洋蔥全放下去的。

兩週後女孩原本的住處搬進了新來的人，好像是從隔壁村來的，鄭秀彬偷偷從窗外看見屋內的青年邊唱歌邊煮著飯的樣子，青年的歌聲使鄭秀彬聽得入神，他坐在門口的樓梯處邊聽邊發著呆，直到妹妹來找他回家。

鄭秀彬開始帶著妹妹一起聽新居民唱歌，巡完田之後輕手輕腳趴在窗外，感覺當初沒能告白就分別的悲傷也逐漸得到了舒緩，那天連西瓜都沒能好好分給人家吃，鄭秀彬想當作補償那時的遺憾，回家將切成一半的西瓜來到新居民家門前。

電鈴一按就聽見青年的回應，鄭秀彬有點緊張，這個小村落本來就沒什麼人，搬到這裡的人也十分少見，到底是為什麼會來到這裡呢。

「啊，您、您好……」

門一開鄭秀彬就下意識將西瓜抬高，同時向對方問好，青年愣住幾秒後笑著也回了個您好，也俯身揮揮手向躲在鄭秀彬身後的妹妹打了個招呼。

「晚餐剛煮好，要一起吃嗎？」

「好……」

  
  


新居民說自己叫做姜昇植，本來在隔壁村的小學教書，但前陣子學校破產，校舍也不再提供給原本的教職員居住，他只好搬到這裡，家人們都住在大都市，姜昇植偶爾會搭巴士去看看家人再回來。

姜昇植把鄭秀彬帶來的西瓜切成很多的小正方形，將盤子放在餐桌正中間，看著鄭秀彬和他妹妹狼吞虎嚥的吃著飯，像是好一陣子都沒好好吃飯似的，起身倒了兩杯水放在桌上，提醒他們別吃得太快小心噎著了。

姜昇植和兩人說如果他們不介意，可以在這裡玩到盡興再回家，因為他自己也很久沒認識新朋友了，鄭秀彬主動來打招呼也讓他非常開心。

不過他沒說其實自己早就發現兄妹倆偷聽他唱歌的事，覺得他們兩個太可愛了，說了怕他們害羞到再也不來了，那可不行，難得認識這麼可愛的小朋友們，不能把他們嚇跑啊。

吃完飯後姜昇植仍坐在餐桌前，桌上的碗盤已經被收到洗碗槽裡，他攤開筆記本在橫線上畫出音符，嘴裡哼著沒有名字的旋律。

鄭秀彬的妹妹盯著姜昇植的臉看，姜昇植感受到視線笑著抬頭看去，對上眼神的瞬間妹妹就低下頭不敢再看他，姜昇植摸了摸妹妹的頭，將筆放回盒子裡，問妹妹要不要一起看電視，等對方緩慢地點頭之後輕輕牽起手走到客廳。

他們看著睡倒在沙發上的鄭秀彬偷笑，姜昇植拿起自己愛用的相機拍下鄭秀彬嘴巴張大的睡臉，再拍下和妹妹一起用手指著鄭秀彬的照片。

  
  


鄭秀彬一睜眼就看見姜昇植的臉，差點嚇得無法呼吸，看了一眼天花板的吊扇，明明是開著的，鄭秀彬卻覺得很熱。

試著不去想太多，不去多想和姜昇植第一次打招呼就躺在人家床上睡覺這件事，但此刻近得能聞到對方用的香皂和牙膏的味道，還能看到對方的鎖骨，鄭秀彬偷偷拉開姜昇植的領口，告訴自己只是想知道姜昇植是不是有運動習慣而已，並不是想做些奇怪的事情。

手緩緩伸進衣服裡摸到對方的腰，姜昇植大概是覺得有點癢，發出了小狗般的嗚嗚聲，鄭秀彬突然覺得更熱了。

分明是喜歡那孩子的，為什麼現在看見姜昇植就心跳不已，會情不自禁想去了解對方的一切，會期望他也能摸摸自己的頭稱讚幾番。

想起了修好的耳機，在女孩搬走後就沒拿來用了，真想讓他也聽聽看新居民的歌聲，吃吃看姜昇植煮的飯，一定會笑著讓自己也跟姜昇植多學點……

鄭秀彬想著想著，將頭埋到姜昇植的胸口，抱住對方偷偷哭泣。

睡相不好的妹妹把腳踢到鄭秀彬的頭，他有些吃痛的起床，聞到香味就知道姜昇植已經煮好早餐在客廳等他們睡醒。

「秀彬啊，早安。」

「昇植哥早……」

「昨晚做惡夢了嗎？」

「咦？我嗎？」

「對呀，你昨晚一直在我懷裡抽泣，我很擔心呢。」

……啥？這意思是他昨晚睡得沒有很熟還發現自己在哭？

鄭秀彬非常希望天上掉下一隻能消除對方記憶的筆，實在沒想到偷哭還被發現，用食指抓抓自己的臉，說其實只是稍微想起了一些事情，耳朵羞得發紅。

「這樣啊，是以前發生了很不好的事嗎？」

「也不算是很嚴重的事……但……」

看著低頭沉默的鄭秀彬，姜昇植只是伸手摸摸對方的頭，問要不要一起玩煙火，等對方抬頭笑著說好，也把妹妹叫醒，姜昇植說要去一趟雜貨店，讓鄭秀彬帶著妹妹先回家和家人報備一下行蹤。

一回家就聽見父母談話的聲音，內容多半在說要離開這裡，要去更好的地方工作讓鄭秀彬和妹妹能好好上學，看見兄妹倆站在門口，把他們叫過去說過一陣子可能要搬家了，要搬到女孩現在居住的都市去。

鄭秀彬聽到一半轉頭就跑，和姜昇植撞個正著，買好的煙火都掉在地上，沒忍住哭了出來，姜昇植俯身用手幫他擦淚，抱著鄭秀彬拍拍對方的背，說著沒事的、沒事的。

不想再經歷一次離別了啊，真的太痛苦了。

鄭秀彬說不想離開，姜昇植便前往他家詢問是否能讓鄭秀彬和自己生活，對方的父母剛開始面有難色，但妹妹卻說沒關係，哥哥不在身邊也能照顧好自己，讓姜昇植感動到不行，送了一袋米給他們當作餞別禮。

「秀彬你，真的沒關係嗎？」

「嗯……我想待在這裡。」

  
  


昏暗的房裡傳出姜昇植喘息的聲音，他沒想到自己會屈服於鄭秀彬的追求，鄭秀彬第一次和他接吻的時候，他也以為只是認識的人都不在了，因為太寂寞才會這樣，以為只要配合幾次對方就會清醒並意識到性衝動並不是愛情。

可是對方卻變本加厲，回想那晚鄭秀彬窩在他懷裡抽泣之前，感覺到對方手心的溫度還不小心出了聲音，其實心臟快得要命，但鄭秀彬卻只是抱著他哭了，姜昇植鬆了口氣卻莫名感到一點點空虛。

姜昇植躲掉了好幾次鄭秀彬說要幫他洗澡而在他身上胡亂游移的手，卻躲不掉對方爬上床將雙手撐到他臉旁，無辜地盯著自己說拜託的表情。

「昇植哥的聲音真的好好聽，特別是這種時候。」

「嗯……你別……啊……」

「我是真心的，是真的很好聽……」

木製的床板嘎吱作響，姜昇植慶幸附近也沒住什麼人，沒人會發現鄭秀彬對姜昇植上癮到每晚都在進出對方體內，他不知道該如何停止，尤其是發現當他逐漸加快速度，姜昇植看向自己的眼神就會失去焦點變得迷離渙散，嘴上叫他別這麼快，真正慢下來的時候卻又露出了難耐的神情懇求鄭秀彬進到最深處。

除了姜昇植的一切都變得無所謂了，只要能一直和他在一起就不怕了，和他一起看的煙火、一起填出的曲子，已經將過往的悲傷全部覆蓋完畢，每一次填滿對方體內的同時也像是在填滿自己的心靈，如今再也沒有空缺的部分了。

  
  


和姜昇植多次討論後還是搬到了都市，順便培養了慢跑的習慣，停下來休息時剛好收到姜昇植的訊息說今晚的菜單是什麼，鄭秀彬會依心情看看要不要回些可是我想吃你之類的，一些被警告過於肉麻要他盡量別說的話。

鄭秀彬現在不會再想起那孩子了，但那副壞過一次的耳機還沒丟掉，因為是好幾年前的款式，姜昇植偶爾會拿到學校給學生們看，說自己那年代用的耳機是長這個樣子的。

「再來翻到第30頁……」

「老師！你老公來了！」

鄭秀彬趴在門邊向學生們揮手，每次他來找姜昇植，整間教室就充滿興奮，因為這代表今天的課可以提早結束了。

姜昇植紅著臉要學生停止吵鬧，急忙收拾自己的包包說今天的課就上到這裡，走出教室被鄭秀彬挽著手走時都能聽到後方教室的歡呼聲。

「今天怎麼比平常早來啊？」

「嗯……那個……」

「怎麼了？」

「我家人說想看看你……哥？」

姜昇植聽完立刻加快腳步和鄭秀彬先回到兩人的住處，拿出離子夾迅速打理好自己的髮型，也幫鄭秀彬整理，挑了合適的正裝準備出發。

長大成人的妹妹見到姜昇植就撲上去擁抱，鄭秀彬在姜昇植身後偷偷瞪了妹妹，還被妹妹以鬼臉回應，姜昇植拍拍妹妹的背感嘆已經長這麼大了，將伴手禮放到一旁和鄭秀彬一家度過了溫馨的晚飯時間。

吃完飯又匆匆離去，妹妹搖搖頭看著兩人的背影發出了嘖嘖的聲音。

老哥真是見色忘妹呢，妹妹如此想著故意發了幾張吃晚餐前和姜昇植拍的合照給鄭秀彬，可以預見鄭秀彬大概會氣得宣示一番主權，想到就覺得好笑。

在玄關脫鞋時鄭秀彬突然拿出手機看了一會後沉默，姜昇植沒多想就往寢室走，不一會就被鄭秀彬從後面抱著強制掰過頭來接吻，才要問鄭秀彬幹嘛突然發瘋就被壓倒在床，咬在身上的的力道讓他一度想推開鄭秀彬，但當對方冷靜下來像隻狗狗蹭著他的脖頸，姜昇植就又拿他沒轍了。

  
  


姜昇植問鄭秀彬有沒有想做的事，他都可以陪他一起去做，但鄭秀彬只是笑著搖搖頭，說只要像這樣陪在他身邊就夠了。

「我只要有昇植哥就好了。」

「……我也是。」


End file.
